


A Four

by Miss_Romance_Lover



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Romance_Lover/pseuds/Miss_Romance_Lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something sweet and simple based on how I imagined Aaron and Robert starting their day in this early stage of their relationship. Originally posted on Tumblr. I'm 'golaulau' :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Four

After spending the night with Robert at Vic and Adam’s house, Aaron wanders down the stairs dressed and ready for work after his shower. He’s the last one to come downstairs and it might feel awkward if that was the only thing in his life he had to think about. But of course it isn’t, because he's still coming to terms with the aftermath of the trial. Yes, it's over, and yes Gordon has been found guilty; but Aaron can’t just flick a switch overnight and suddenly feel completely alright. Any contentment he does feel these days is, unbelievably, thanks to Robert.

As Adam and Vic greet him with a smile, they drain their cups of coffee and Adam tells him he will meet him at the yard as he wants to walk his wife to work. As they leave, Robert turns to smile at Aaron in the midst of buttering a slice of toast.

“Hey,” he says softly.

“Hey.”

“You okay?”

“Mmm.”

“Aaron?”

“Robert,” he mimicks, smirking and making the other man chuckle.

“Tell me.”

“What, you want the truth, don’t want me to sugar-coat it?“ 

“Truth. Scale of one to ten?”

Aaron considers the question. It's a new thing they’ve started quite recently.

“Four?” he replies after a minute.

Robert leans closer to him, until their foreheads are pressed together. “Four. Okay. We can turn that into a better day.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. You want some toast?” Turning back towards the counter, Robert picks up the bread with one hand and his own slice of toast with the other.

“I’ve gotta get to work, so…” grinning suddenly, Aaron steals the already buttered toast from Robert’s hand and takes a bite. 

“Oi!” He calls out, laughing incredulously as the younger man disappears out of the kitchen, in the direction of the front door. 

Robert puts another piece of bread in the toaster and shakes his head, just as Aaron comes back and gives him a goodbye kiss. “Love you,” he says.

“Love you too you thieving git!” he calls back affectionately as Aaron disappears out of the door.


End file.
